


The Things They Didn't Say

by ladyofdecember



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: They knew each other fairly well, a great deal, so much so that there really wasn't anything they couldn't say to one another.And yet, it was the things they didn't say that really said the most.
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	The Things They Didn't Say

**Author's Note:**

> There's new Red Dwarf coming our way! Let's all celebrate with some Rimster!

"Think I'm going to turn in for the night." Came Rimmer's decisive voice from the top bunk, a signal surely for Lister to turn out his light and put away the comic he was reading so they could both get some sleep.

It was a routine enough statement for Rimmer to make, the kind of passive aggressive sort of thing he often did to try to get Lister to do something without actually being confident enough to actually ask for it. Lister was more than familiar with that move.

"Yeah, think I'll do the same." He said, gently setting his comic aside on the floor and laying back in his bottom bunk bed as well. 

Rimmer waited until he shut off the tiny lamp before laying back in his bed, the two of them and the entire room now bathed in darkness.

It wasn't as if Rimmer even required sleep, it was just a nightly habit he'd just never remembered to unlearn.

Settling in beneath the covers and the quiet that overtook the two now, Rimmer began to contemplate their lives together. They had settled into a fairly normal routine now, having spent years upon years together. They knew each other fairly well, a great deal, so much so that there really wasn't anything they couldn't say to one another.

And yet, it was the things they didn't say that really said the most.

Rimmer prided himself on being a very well spoken man. At least, he used to, when he were still a man. But even with all his ability in conversation and communication, there was still some imaginary barrier between him and Lister.

He could hear the man roll over on to his side beneath him, the metal of the bunk beds squeaking this way and that. Rimmer listened intently to the sound of Lister's breathing as it slowly evened out.

He thought about the way they interacted day in and day out, all the sarcastic jabs they had at each other, all the while covering up an undercoat of affection. While it was true, they often fought and had disagreements, Rimmer knew that the two of them really did love one another.

Would they ever bring it up in to the light of day? Probably not.

They didn't need to really. What was the rush? One of the advantages of traveling on a spacecraft aimlessly through space was you had all the time you could ever want. With a ship that provided virtually every need imaginable, what was the hurry? 

They had forever to "sit down and talk it out". Why ruin what worked?

Rimmer shifted onto his side, hand slipping between the pillow and his cheek. He took a deep breath, or a simulated one at least, and let it out.

He wondered if perhaps they were doomed to never speak the words aloud. Were they simply destined to stay stuck in this merry-go-round of quiet longing forever? Were they even interested in one another romantically or just the product of their situation as it were?

Rimmer was perfectly happy to ignore these kinds of thoughts during the day but it was at night when he lay down to rest that they aggressively seemed to pop up. He didn't care for it at all.

Shutting his eyes against the darkness finally, the hologram found himself quickly losing consciousness. It was however, short lived, save for a voice whispering into the darkness.

"Rimmer?"

The hologram's eyes shot open. It was Lister calling from below. "Yes?" He couldn't help but whisper back.

"Just wonderin' if you were sleepin'?"

Fighting the urge to snap at the man and roll his eyes, he calmly replied, "No. I'm awake. Why?"

There was nothing for a moment and then, a rustling of covers and Lister speaking once more. "I'm really glad that I'm not alone in all this. I'm glad you're here with me."

Rimmer stared into the blackness before him and fought the urge to get up and turn on a light. Ever the coward, he'd much rather stay hidden away in the comfortable dark. 

Lister continued cautiously. "I mean, I know I also have Cat and Kryten but that's different. Ya know? They're... they're not like you an' me."

Smiling to himself, Rimmer nodded though the man below could not see it. "I know what you mean, Listy.

"Anyway... uh... goodnight, Rimmer."

"Goodnight."

The room fell silent again, the two both feeling rather comfortable now as they lay in each of their beds.

Rimmer wondered if somehow he'd be able to find the courage in the morning to tell the man just how strongly he felt about him as well though he suspected they'd be back to normal by then.

Still, it was a nice feeling to fall unconscious to, a comforting, warm feeling. The kind you want in the cold vacuum of space.


End file.
